


Melt this Frozen Heart

by Song_of_Faerghus



Series: Promise of an Earing [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, yeah laslow/inigo is kinda a dick in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song_of_Faerghus/pseuds/Song_of_Faerghus
Summary: "Xander stared at the man in front of him. This was the man father had chosen to be his second retainer? A young man with eyes like steel with a scowl to match?"
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander, eventual Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Series: Promise of an Earing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959361
Kudos: 9





	Melt this Frozen Heart

Xander huffed quietly to himself as he headed to the throne room with Camilla and Leo. Father had summoned the three of them to meet the new retainers he had chosen for them. It frustrated Xander, considering he had no desire for a second retainer, not since the deaths of his previous retainers before Peri. Despite his own feelings on the matter, he dared not disobey father. It was his duty as the crown prince to do whatever father wished, even if he disagreed. Just like with many other things, he would swallow his tongue, and do as he was told.

As they walked into the throne room, Xander’s eyes quickly caught the three people waiting there, the people whom father had chosen to be their retainers. A silver haired man, a blond man, and a red headed woman with her hair in pigtails. The redhead was assigned to Camilla, the blond to Leo, and the silver haired man to Xander. The three of them seemed awfully young, but they had supposedly won the tournament. As his siblings left with their new retainers, Xander stared at the man in front of him. This was the man father had chosen to be his second retainer? A young man with eyes like steel with a scowl to match?

“Let us spar, I wish to see your strength for myself.” If he was not strong, Xander would have no reason to keep him as a retainer. The other said nothing, the only indication that he had heard Xander was a curt nod of the head. Xander drew Siegfried, and moved into position, and saw the silver man, who had drawn his sword, do the same. “Tell me, what is your name?” Their swords clashed, the man was strong. “Laslow, milord.” Ah, so he could speak, that was good to know. The curtness could be dealt with later, Xander thought as he blocked another blow and counter-attacked. They continued to spar for a while, seemingly close to being equals in strength and with the blade. “Enough.” Xander declared, satisfied. “I’m impressed, you’re clearly very strong.” Laslow’s cold expression didn’t change. He simply nodded. “Thank you, milord.” Xander nodded in return, this man- Laslow -would certainly be an interesting combination with Peri... “One of the servants will show you to your quarters.” With a curt bow, Laslow left the room, leaving Xander alone with his thoughts. This was certainly an interesting development, and where it would lead, Xander had no clue.

After a few moments, Xander left the room, and went to find Peri. He turned a corner and saw Peri and Laslow talking. He froze, and simply listened, wanting them to be able to meet without his intervention. “Heya! You’re Lord Xander’s new retainer right? Peri is so excited to meet you! We’re going to kill so many things together!” Ah, Peri was as eccentric as ever. “Are you actually telling me you get joy out of killing? Only a heartless bitch would be like that. How… disappointing, that I would be stuck working with one such as you.” That was surprising, Laslow had seemed distant and curt, but Xander would not have labeled him as cruel. “You meanie! There’s nothing wrong with Peri!” Peri ran off, crying, while Laslow scoffed, and turned and left in the opposite direction. This was certainly a mess, and Xander was going to have to clean it up, it seemed.

First things first, Xander would need to speak with both of them. He could not allow his retainers to have such a hostile dynamic, lest it prove deadly. Not just on the battlefield, but in everyday tasks as well. He looked out the window at the darkening sky. Peri had likely gone to bed already, and he had no clue where Laslow would have disappeared to, so he would deal with them in the morning. Letting out a soft sigh, Xander headed to his quarters, hoping to be able to get some more work done before sleep inevitably claimed him.

Xander rubbed his temples as he sat down to work. He could feel the start of a headache coming on. He knew, logically, that he should sleep, but there was too much going on in his mind. Paperwork was a good distraction from the tiring day he just had. He worked for a few hours, until his eyes grew heavy. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, the room was light, and there was a blanket placed over his shoulders.


End file.
